<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's make a deal by emh_loving</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104945">Let's make a deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh_loving/pseuds/emh_loving'>emh_loving</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Everyman HYBRID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Jeff says like no but its bc hes embarrassed to pee himself in front of Habit, M/M, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh_loving/pseuds/emh_loving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HABIT/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Jeffbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's make a deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another night, trapped inside that damned attic. The amount of days that had passed got lost, just as Jeff's hopes. This night too, Habit would come to torture him, at this point it almost felt like it was all just a game to him. The curly-haired man could only despair at the thought of what new torture method Habit would bring upon him. He could hear Habit coming upstairs, it was already time? </p>
<p>"Hey Jeff boy!" Habit yelled as he kicked the door open. "How are we doing today?" </p>
<p>Jeff glared at him with hatred in his eyes, he hated that shit-eating grin of his the most, but Habit loved that, that growing spite towards him. He was supposed to get rid of Jeff a long time ago, but he took quite the fancy on torturing him, it was too much fun, to see how he slowly changed the more he toyed with him. Habit just can't get enough of him. </p>
<p>"Aww don't look at me like that, Jeffy. Today, I have a special deal for you."</p>
<p>Knots formed on the poor man's body. A deal? What kind of sick scenario could Habit be possibly thinking of? Regardless of his doubts, his glare softened a bit, instead of pure hatred, you could notice hints of curiosity as well of fear on his face. </p>
<p>"I see you're interested, very well!" </p>
<p>As Habit said this, he ran downstairs and quickly came back, he had a huge jar of a transparent liquid. He placed the jar down and directly looked at Jeff. </p>
<p>"Now you see, this here is water, yes water. Can you believe this house still has running water? Hehe, anyways, the deal is you gotta drink all of it." <br/>"... What's the trick." <br/>"Trick? There ain't no trick, drink this jar of water completely, and I won't torture you today!"</p>
<p>Jeff did not believe for a single second that liquid was water, but at the same time, he could only think that in the case Habit was telling the truth, that he would get one day-off from his sick tortures. </p>
<p>"... Fine."<br/>"Great! I knew you'd agree anyways. Now…"</p>
<p>As Habit said this, he took the jar up and started walking towards him. Jeff knew that Habit wouldn't uncuff him for this, he was gonna be given the 'water' by Habit for him to drink. Habit was standing in front of Jeff, with the jar almost spilling all the liquid there was inside. </p>
<p>"Alright, bottoms up!" </p>
<p>Jeff already had opened his jaws, and soon the liquid began to go down to his mouth. Much to his surprise, the liquid in question was indeed water, he began swallowing all the water Habit poured. Maybe 2 minutes had passed until Jeff finally finished with the jar. </p>
<p>"Good boy, now wait here just a second- Oh wait, you can't move!" Habit left the room cackling to his own joke. Just a few seconds after, Habit appeared with another full jar. <br/>"Ok, here we go again!"</p>
<p>Jeff began to sweat, he was already filled with water, he couldn't imagine drinking another full jar, but it was already to late, as Habit had already started pouring the water onto his mouth. This time around it was messier, choking on the water and spilling a lot of it, he could tell that pissed Habit off, but for the most he was quite pleased. Second jar done, the purple-eyed man tossed it over, and then sat right in front of Jeff. </p>
<p>"... So what are you doing now?" <br/>"Oh I'm just observing, don't worry your pretty head about it."</p>
<p>Minutes passed of awkward staring and avoiding eye contact, until Jeff started to feel himself needing to use the bathroom. Funny enough, Habit would actually allow him to use the bathroom, but only if he was with him. </p>
<p>"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom."<br/>"Oh finally, that's great!" <br/>".... So, are you getting me out of these cuffs or?"<br/>"Ohhh, hahahaha, no."<br/>"What? Why the fuck not?" <br/>"Ok so I'll explain, since you seem so eager, pretty boy. If you wanna pee, you're gonna have to do it right here."</p>
<p>Jeff was confused to say the least, did Habit want to embarrass him by wetting his pants? He couldn't understand why, but Habit was serious about it, so the only thing he could do was to do his best to hold it in. Time went by until Habit was clearly pissed he wouldn't give in. The purple-eyed man stood up and got so close to Jeff there was barely any personal space left. </p>
<p>"W-what the fuck are you doing??" <br/>"Oh I'm just gonna help you out~"</p>
<p>As he said this, Habit pressed his hand unto Jeff's bladder, this obviously startled Jeff, letting out some sort of moan. </p>
<p>"G-get your fucking hands off of me!" <br/>"Mmmm. I don't think so, Jeffy."</p>
<p>Habit would let go and then press hard again, then harder. This continued for a while, the only sounds in the house being Jeff's failed attempt to hold his moans and Habit's raspy breathing. Jeff wasn't even looking at Habit, but he could feel his hot breath on him. On the last push, he let it all out, god, he couldn't take it anymore, pee flooding everywhere. </p>
<p>Jeff was panting like crazy, and he was expecting to see Habit's usual shit-eating grin, mocking him, but what he saw instead was Habit, also panting, flushed with a purple shade all over his face and with saliva falling from his sharp teeth, he was so turned on by this. He then grabbed Jeff by the neck and licked him, placing his hand all over Jeff's now wet pants, stroking his twitching cock. It felt absolutely wrong but so right at the same time. </p>
<p>"Hmm. This look definitely suits you. I can't wait to see you like this more~" He whispered to Jeff's ear, and with that, he got up and took his leave. "Don't worry, I'll bring you clean pants, hehe." as he replied, he closed the door. </p>
<p>Now Jeff was all alone, left a wet, panting mess, and so, so confused. He… Liked it? Did he like that Habit grabbed him and touched him like that? Was he just frustrated because of how long it has been since someone touched him in that way? </p>
<p>He felt desperate, he felt disgusted with himself. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>